Space Pirate Foxy
Space Pirate Foxy is the remade version of Foxy from Five Nights in Space. He becomes active on Night 2 and becomes a rather large threat to the player on Night 3 and onward. Appearance Space Pirate Foxy is a red coloured Fox animatronic. He wears a blue shirt (Though this is rarely seen) under a rather large green coat. He wears brown pants and a belt, on the belt there is a fake pistol with a space-like design inside a holster. Unlike his original counterpart, he has no hook or eye patch, though his left eye is permanently closed and cannot be opened without forcefully pulling it open. He appears to have a number of small scars across his body, most notably is one over his closed left eye, which could mean he was in a fight and it got wounded. Personality Space Pirate Foxy rarely talks to the other animatronics, apart from Mechanic Dillain, whom is fixing his ship. The story for him is that he crashed into the animatronic space station, where Commander Freddy welcomed him aboard, not knowing that he was a Space Pirate. Mechanic Dillain, however, was suspicious and looked inside Foxy's crashed ship, finding the evidence he needed to prove to Freddy that Foxy was a problem that needed to be dealt with. Foxy actually liked the space station and begged Dillain not to tell Freddy about his origins, which Dillain was okay with, provided Foxy would never go back to his space pirate ways ever again, which he didn't. Mechanic Dillain began work on Foxy's ship so that one day they could go exploring, with Dillain there so that they could repair the ship should they crash again. He usually doesn't speak in pirate slang, though he uses words like "matie" instead of words like "friend." Relationships Commander Freddy Space Pirate Foxy and Commander Freddy are on good terms, though Commander Freddy doesn't like space pirates, since Foxy has resigned from that job, it's unlikely he will ever know Foxy's origins... unless Dillain spouts it out, which he is known to have almost done in the past. Astronaut Chica Foxy and Chica seem to get along well, though their meetings are usually short. They both share an interest is space exploration and Space Pirate Foxy usually tells Astronaut Chica about his many adventures throughout the galaxy. L.T Bonnie L.T Bonnie appears to have a certain dislike for Foxy, though it is not really known why. Foxy himself seems to have no problem with L.T Bonnie, though it can be guessed that Dillain may have told Bonnie about Foxy's origins and since Bonnie doesn't like space pirates, he doesn't trust Foxy one bit. Alien Puppet The mysterious Alien Puppet never usually reacts to any of the animatronics, and this goes for Foxy too. Foxy seems curious about it's behaviour, and during the day he may attempt to spy on it, though he is usually found in his hiding place by the children. Engineer Ricky Engineer Ricky is usually focused on his work and doesn't usually have time for talk. He got the parts needed to repair Foxy's ship so they are on good terms. Mechanic Dillain Possibly Foxy's best friend, the two have made plans to explore the galaxy together and report their findings back to Commander Freddy. Mechanic Dillain, according to Foxy, is "The greatest matie someone could ever wish for." MORE COMING SOON In Game Strategy Space Pirate Foxy acts pretty similar to his previous counterpart, if the player checks the Space Barge too much or too little, he will speedily leave. Though, instead of sprinting straight to the office, he will take a stop to the Engine Room, seemingly to visit Mechanic Dillain. After that, he will sprint to the office and the player must close the door as soon as he is gone from the Engine Room, otherwise he will jump at them and end the game. The Commander Freddy head does not work on him. His pattern is: Space Barge > Engine Room > Office Jumpscare Similar to FNAF 2, He will jump out of the hallway. His expression during his jumpsare changes depending on if the player is wearing the Commander Freddy helmet or not. If they are wearing it, he will look rather surprised as he jumps at the player. If they aren't wearing it, the look on his face will be of anger as he jumps at the player. Trivia * His position changes slightly depending on who is in the Engine Room when he enters ** If Mechanic Dillain and Engineer Ricky are there, he will stand in front of the two and give a thumbs up *** If Mechanic Dillain is alone, they will both sit on the floor and appear to be talking **** If Engineer Ricky is there, he will stand behind Engineer Ricky but will be ignored by him ***** If he is alone, he will sprint right through the room and right to the office (Very common on later nights) Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spy's Characters